Team RWBY's Bizarre Adventures: Red Like Roses
by OmegaKenichi
Summary: Remnant is in for a seriously Bizarre Adventure!(A series of One-Shots revolving around the characters of RWBY gaining Stand Powers)


**It's OK, Omega is here! Back with something that will hopefully unite my two viewer audiences, the one from my RWBY fic and the one from my JoJo's Fic. I decided to upload this on a Friday as something of a replacement for JoJo Friday until the final episode airs. Although, I'd like to note, that these are all going to be one-shots and they are loosely connected if at all. Plus, I'm not going to be uploading these very often.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**-OK-**

Jaune's voice was the loudest sound on the battlefield. Amidst the screaming, gunfire, and roaring Grimm, Jaune's voice stood out. Not because of the volume, but because of how broken, how desperate he sounded.

"Please, you need to save Pyrrha! Please. . ."

The call cut out after that. Weiss turned to her leader. Her crystal blue eyes shined with determination. A look that matched in Ruby's eyes.

Ruby nodded to herself, "I have a plan."

A smile broke through Weiss' serious demeanor, "You always do."

"Come on," Ruby shouted. She carved a path through the battlefield with her weapon. Weiss followed suit, but a question plagued her mind.

When they got close enough to the base of the tower, Weiss let her feelings known.

"Ruby, when you get up there. . . Are you going to use that?"

Ruby paused before she tried to smile at her partner. "It's probably the only way we're going to survive."

Weiss nodded, "Then give me one, Ruby."

Ruby's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Weiss, no! I- I can't. You'll still be fighting down here while-"

"Ruby, we don't have a lot of time!" Weiss shouted back, "I'll get back to the others as soon as you leave. I'll be fine, but you need the back-up!"

She wanted to argue more, but Weiss was right. They didn't have a lot of time. Ruby sighed and grabbed a sniper round off her belt.

Weiss took the bullet and pricked her finger on the tip. As the blood started welling up, Weiss clenched her hand into a fist.

"Please don't make me regret that, Weiss. . ."

"You won't, "Weiss cupped Ruby's cheek and smiled, "I promise."

Weiss spun around with a glyph glowing at the end of her weapon. The white light shot out and hit the side of the tower, creating a walkway along its side for Ruby.

Without another word, Ruby launched herself towards the tower. Her semblance going full-blast as she ran up the side of the tower. She got to the top, just in time to Cinder Fall pointing an arrow at Pyrrha's chest.

"NO!" Faster than lightning, Ruby raised Crescent Rose and fired.

The bullet tore off the tip of Cinder's finger. She screamed in pain, clutching her bleeding hand as the bow disappeared into ash.

Pyrrha looked confused, yet grateful, as Ruby ran up to her, "Are you okay?"

Ruby knew the answer to that question, but she needed to ask. Pyrrha was covered in cuts and bruises; let's not forget the arrow going through her ankle either. Regardless, Pyrrha smiled that Champion's smile of hers and said, "Never better."

Ruby returned the gesture before she faced off against Cinder. The new Fall Maiden growled at her. Cinder's finger smoked after she cauterized it to stem the bleeding.

"I'll take care of this, Pyrrha. Stay back so you don't get hurt," Ruby said. Pyrrha nodded and crawled behind cover.

Meanwhile, Cinder finally managed to express her feelings in a calm and rational way. "I am going to incinerate you!"

"Not today!" Ruby said as she fired off more shots.

Cinder waved her hand and they all melted into goo. With glowing amber eyes, she said, "That first shot was luck. It won't happen again."

"Don't count your chickens just yet!" Ruby shifted her weapon to scythe mode and charged.

In theory, Cinder could have kept this a pure long-range battle. But, she didn't want to compare her sniping skills to Ruby's. . . Plus, she was pissed and wanted this battle to last until the last shred of hope left Ruby's eyes and died.

Swords of molten glass formed in Cinder's hands. She clashed with Crescent Rose, signaling the start of their battle.

Sparks flew into the air like fireworks. The two combatants moved faster than most eyes could see.

Of course, Pyrrha Nikos did not have "most eyes", but even she had trouble following the action. She'd sparred with Ruby many times over the past few months. But, Ruby was moving faster than Pyrrha'd ever seen her go. On top of that, it looked like Ruby's aura was expanding by the second.

The skirmish paused when Cinder landed a solid hit. Ruby went flying and almost tumbled off the edge. Crescent Rose saved her from that embarrassment. But, even then, Ruby's aura was reaching its limits. Even Weiss' help was starting to fade.

Cinder floated over the floor. With the power of the Fall Maiden blazing in her eyes, she smirked. "You're stronger than I expected. But, I'm stronger."

Instead of looking defeated as Cinder hoped, Ruby looked. . . resigned.

She sighed, before frantically scratching at her head. "Man, I hate using this more than I have to!"

Cinder put her guard up in a flash. By "this", did she mean the Silver Eyes? Her mistress warned Cinder about the dangers of those with Silver Eyes. But, her information-gathering had told her that Ruby couldn't even control them yet.

Ruby's weapon shifted back into sniper mode. The look of tired resignation faded, replaced with pure determination. Red energy enveloped her, but it wasn't aura. Something far different from aura.

"Please, help me, **[Guns N' Roses]**!"

It flashed into existence so fast that Pyrrha and Cinder almost didn't notice. But, once they did notice, it was impossible to ignore. The image of a phantom woman draped across Crescent Rose's barrel.

Red limbs with a silver body covered with black rose vines. Two giant crosses melded to her wrists, while pitch-black hair fluttered in the wind. Her face was a smooth, red mask, except for her silver eyes shining brightly through the night.

"What is that?" Cinder clenched her teeth so hard they almost broke. Not knowing what was going on scared her and that fear turned into anger.

"This is my Stand," Ruby said. ". . . I don't really know what she is. But, she's always stood by my side, so that's what I call her. One thing I do know is that her ability is what's going to help me beat you!"

Cinder's bravado returned full-force, "Oh? You think you and that- that thing can hold off against the powers of the Fall Maiden?"

"Yes, I do." Ruby's silver eyes turned gunmetal grey in the light. "Guns N' Roses has already activated her ability.'

"What are you-?"

It happened in a second. One moment, Ruby was standing in front of Cinder. The next, she was behind her with Crescent Rose pointed at her back.

Cinder choked on her own words as she tried to dodge. Too close to avoid it, the bullet went through her arm.

She snarled between heavy breathes. One hand pressed to her bleeding arm, cauterizing the wound closed. "How. . . How did you do that?"

"I told you. **[Guns N' Roses] **has already activated her ability. And it's about to activate again."

Cinder felt something move beneath her palm. The one still pressed to her wounded arm. She moved her hand and froze in shock.

Growing from the depths of her wound was a rose. Red as the blood it grew from with roots digging into her flesh. The shock helped her notice the second rose growing from her finger. The same finger Ruby shot earlier.

Cinder turned back to Ruby, a snarl on her lips. Ruby paid her no mind and kept talking.

"My Stand's ability only works on bullets. She changes them so that when they draw blood it leaves behind a seed. That seed grows into a rose that saps away life energy. That energy comes back to me. Which means I can boost my aura and semblance to superhuman levels."

Cinder growled, why hadn't she known about any of this? She gripped the stem of the rose and, as the thorns pricked her fingers, she tried to rip it out. Cinder didn't expect the pain that erupted once she gave it a small tug.

"The roots are ingrained into your nervous system. Trying to get rid of them is like trying to rip off your own finger." Ruby's Silver Eyes were cold and serious. The face of huntress putting down another monster.

More roses started to bloom out of Cinder's hand. Growing out of the cuts Cinder got from the rose's thorns. She inhaled as her very life energy started to leave her.

"You think. . . You think this changes anything?" Cinder screamed. The power of the maiden flared up, "I've come too far to be stopped by someone like you!"

In a flash, the roses growing out of her body burned up. Turned to ash, blown away by the wind. Cinder's face tightened up with pain, but she didn't let out a sound.

Ruby raised Crescent Rose, determined to put an end to this fight. But, before she could pull the trigger, the tower shook and a beast's roar echoed through the air.

She turned around, spotting the giant Grimm they'd seen flying around the tower. It rammed the building again, making it shake. While Cinder started to laugh through the pain.

"It's over. You can't kill me and you can't kill the Grimm Dragon! I win, Ruby Rose! I always wi-!"

All the metal littering the ground rose up and slammed into Cinder. Wrapping around her entire body like a metallic mummy. Before she could retaliate, Cinder flew back, sending her down the elevator shaft.

Ruby turned over to Pyrrha. She was breathing hard, face dripping with sweat and her aura flickering like a bad light bulb.

"I can stall her for a little while. Take care of the Grimm!"

Ruby nodded, "Right!"

Pyrrha prepared herself, thinking of every trick she could. So she could stall Cinder, so she could give Ruby the time she needed. . . So she could Jaune again.

Ruby ejected Crescent Rose's magazine and reached for a new one. One that had Ruby's emblem etched into the side of it. The same one that Weiss helped her build.

She slammed it into her weapon and took aim at the edge of the roof. The Grimm Dragon was circling around again, trying to ram the tower again. Ruby only had one shot at this, so she needed to make it count. But, her hands were shaking, the window was too small. She needed help. . .

"**[Guns N' Roses]**!" Ruby's Stand reappeared, adjusting the aim of her weapon by millimeters at a time. Ruby grinned, "It's perfect! Now fire, _Bouquet Shot_!"

The special things about these bullets were that they came apart. Breaking apart midair to reveal their true payload. Over a dozen super sharp, super small, needles.

Their target was almost as small as the needles themselves. But, thanks to her Stand, Ruby hit it right on the money. The one place where no Grimm had armor, their eyes.

The Grimm Dragon screeched in pain as the needles pierced one of its eyes. Then, it happened again and again, to all six of its eyes. Until the only thing, it could see was blood.

It would've kept going, relying on its sense of smell and hearing. But then, the wounds in its eyes bloomed into dozens of roses. A bouquet growing out of blood.

The Grimm crashed to the ground as all its energy was stolen. It closed its wounded eyes, wanting to rest. Hoping that when it woke up again, it would have healed. It thought this as its body started to dissolve into ash.

Back at the tower, Cinder's anger reached a boiling point. She was thrown down an elevator shaft and almost crashed into the bottom. Then, she tripped and fell back down that same elevator shaft. She had dust thrown into her eyes, bolts were thrown at her ladybits, and much more. Now, she was back on the top and she wanted blood.

"Out of respect, I'd planned on giving you an honorable death." Cinder's yellow eyes burned with absolute rage as she lifted Pyrrha by her throat. "Now, it's just going to be messy."

As she squeezed tighter, Pyrrha couldn't even gather up the strength to struggle. The last thing she would see, Pyrrha thought, are those damned eyes and that cruel smirk. Then, her vision started to turn black at the edges as she slowly faded-

Then, there was a flash of red and Pyrrha was gone. Along with Cinder's right hand. Cinder stifled her own screech of pain as she cauterized another wound. In a moment of desperation, a new hand formed. One made of glass with clawed fingers.

Her eyes darted around the tower until she saw Pyrrha lying in Ruby's arms. The sight of Ruby Rose made even Cinder, in the midst of her rage and madness, pause.

She was just so. . . bright. Like, a beacon in the night sky, Ruby's body overflowed with energy. Energy bright enough to make the sun look dark and as red as her namesakes.

Ruby put Pyrrha down with a gentle touch. Making sure that she was comfortable, even while unconscious. Then, she turned back around to face off against Cinder. And that's when Cinder saw her eyes. With so much energy pumping through her very soul, Ruby's eyes were pure silver. No white, no pupil, just liquid mercury glowing like the sun.

"I won't let you hurt anymore of my friends, Cinder!" Ruby's voice echoed, teeming with power. "This ends now!"

"Like hell, it is," Cinder rose into the air. Fire swirling around her like the eye of the storm. The flames focused into a single point, aiming right at Ruby. Then, they fired.

The blast hit Ruby with all the force of a nuclear warhead and she didn't even attempt to dodge. Cinder started to laugh, her victory unquestioned in the depths of her mind. There was no power above that of the Maidens!

But, as the smoke cleared, Ruby Rose still stood against her. Not a scratch to be seen. At that moment, Cinder's perfect world shattered like glass.

"I told you, Cinder, this ends now!"

"NO! I've come too _far _to die here, to die now! I'll kill you and then I'll win!" Cinder summoned new glass swords and charged.

Ruby looked disappointed, sad even, "Goodbye, Cinder, I hope your next life is happier-** [GUNS N' ROSES]**!"

Her Stand appeared and shot forward to meet Cinder head on. As Cinder tried to slash at her, Guns N' Roses took all that life energy that she stole from the Grimm Dragon. . . And unleashed all of it unto Cinder.

"**BARABARABARABARABARABARABARABARA**  
**BARABARABARABARABARABARABARABARA**  
**BARABARABARABARABARABARABARABARA**  
**BARABARABARABARABARABARABARABARA**! **BAR-RA**!"

Cinder's bloody and beaten body soared through the air. The force from Guns N' Roses assault sent her body flying out of Beacon; out of Vale. All the way towards the Emerald Forest. Where it landed with an explosion.

Ruby let her Stand fade away as she breathed heavy breaths. That was more energy than she'd ever taken before. Her body felt like hamburger meat and she wanted nothing more to find Weiss and go to sleep.

A few feet away, Pyrrha started to stir. She woke up and jolted, looking around wildly for Cinder. She spotted Ruby and calmed down a bit, "Is it. . . Is it over?"

"Yeah, it's over," Ruby smiled, which eased the last of Pyrrha's fears. She looked over the edge and said, "Now all we need to do is find a way down."

And that was the final straw for Pyrrha. The great Mistral Champion broke down in tears as she laughed and laughed to her heart's content. Ruby joined her, of course.

Getting down was an issue for later, for right now, all they wanted to do was enjoy the fact that they were still alive.

**-OK-**

**Stand Name: Guns N' Roses**

**Stand User: Ruby Rose**

**Namesake: Guns N' Roses(American Rock Band)**

**Destructive Power: A**

**Speed: A**

**Range: E**

**Durability: C  
**

**Precision: A**

**Developmental Potential: C**

**Blood Roses: Guns N' Roses transforms regular bullets into Seed Bullets. When these bullets pierce the skin or draw blood in any way, they leave behind a seed. This seed grows at Ruby's will and it will drain the life energy from the person/thing it is growing out of. The roots are ingrained into the nervous system. If left unchecked, these will eventually kill the host they are attached to.**

**Also Known As: Every Rose has its thorns!**

**Also Known As: A Rose by any other name can still kick your ass**

**-OK-**

**So, to those who would like to know, Bara is Japanese for Rose.**

**Once again, I'd like to note that this won't be regularly updated and that these will all be one-shots that are loosely connected to one another and sometimes not connected at all.**

**Anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed and I will see you next time, OK is out!**


End file.
